


HOSHI 🌟 Weverse → WOOZI 🌟 Weverse

by Mistehri



Series: 「 Insider 」: Ode to Soonyoung & Jihoon [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Based on that Weverse Convo, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, No Angst, Producer Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistehri/pseuds/Mistehri
Summary: In which Soonyoung doesn’t go to Jihoon’s studio but Jihoon is waiting.(a.k.a. Soonyoung-texting-Jihoon-on-Weverse-instead-of-doing-it-privately-and-I-got-inspired prompt)
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: 「 Insider 」: Ode to Soonyoung & Jihoon [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944688
Comments: 15
Kudos: 260





	HOSHI 🌟 Weverse → WOOZI 🌟 Weverse

**Author's Note:**

> It doesn’t need to be said, but I am Soonhoon trash.
> 
> Enjoy reading! ❤

It’s a little over half past 11:00 p.m. when Jihoon finds himself leaning back against his chair. Eyes dry from the amount of light exposure from his computer against the darkness of his room, his hands come up to rub down his face in annoyance. He stays like that for a moment, then reaches out for his cup of coffee when he realizes how light the cup feels.

A heavy exhale slips past his chapped lips. Now he’s more annoyed than before. Glancing back at the screen, he vaguely wonders where Kwon Soonyoung is.

He’d invited the dancer to come over to his studio so he could get a second opinion on some of the songs he’d been able to arrange. Other than Bumzu, Soonyoung is actually quite helpful in giving advice, having composed some of his own songs by himself with minimal help from either producers. Although his songs have, in Jihoon’s opinion, quite a questionable message (especially Hurricane), he thinks Soonyoung would’ve had the potential to become a producer if he weren’t the choreographer.

Said choreographer had readily agreed to come over when they’d talked over the phone earlier, something about  _ okay~ I’ll be fully expecting kisses and cuddles when I come, Jihoonie~ _

Disgusting.

Now though, as the time starts ticking and as Jihoon’s eyes grow heavier with each passing minute, he feels his annoyance catching up with him quickly. It’s now a little over half past the time they’re supposed to meet up, but the dancer is nowhere to be found. It would’ve been fine, really, but this is the fifth time Soonyoung has done this, and he’s tired of it.

He might also be tired of false promises of kisses and cuddles, but he’ll never admit that.

With a groan, Jihoon snatches his phone from the table, every movement laced with irritation. His short temper clashes easily with his tiredness, and when he sees the amount of Weverse notifications spamming his phone, he can feel his short temper flare a little.

Deciding it’s best to cool off with a little break, he opens the app and is immediately bombarded with messages from both his members and their fans. He scrolls down lazily, scoffing when he sees Seungcheol’s message. It seems like Soonyoung had been invited to a movie night.

> **최승철** ✓  
> 2020\. 04. 12. 11:35  
> Hoshi-yah, I miss you. Come downstairs.
> 
> **호시** ✓  
> 2020\. 04\. 12 11:37  
> What is this ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ I was with you before ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ
> 
> **최승철** ✓  
> 2020\. 04\. 12. 11:38  
> So come down
> 
> **호시** ✓  
> 2020\. 04\. 12. 11:39  
> Vernonie is watching movies on the 6th floor?
> 
> **최승철** ✓  
> 2020\. 04. 12. 11:40  
> Bring Vernonie with you too. The living room is almost a movie  
> theater at this point.
> 
> **호시** ✓  
> 2020\. 04. 12. 11:40  
> Hold on, let me drink this protein shake before I come down.
> 
> **최승철** ✓  
> 2020\. 04. 12. 11:41  
> I'll wait. Come down soon.
> 
> **호시** ✓  
> 2020\. 04. 12. 11:41  
> Okay ><
> 
> **최승철** ✓  
> 2020\. 04. 12. 11:42  
> Oya~~

_ What a traitor,  _ Jihoon thinks dryly.

He scrolls down some more, then realizes Soonyoung had actually been kicked out of movie night, and can’t help it when his lips curl up as he reads the messages. His members have really turned the app into their own personal group chat.

> **호시** ✓  
> 2020\. 04. 12. 11:55  
> No, wait ㅋㅋㅋㅋ Chwe Vernon and DK are watching Matrix 2  
> but when I told them I haven’t watched Matrix 1 yet, they told  
> me to go back upstairs ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ
> 
> **도겸** ✓  
> 2020\. 04. 12. 11:59  
> Hoshi-hyung, hurry up and go upstairs~ 👋
> 
> **Vernon** ✓  
> 2020\. 04. 12. 12:07  
> How dare you sit at the place where Matrix 2 is showing when  
> you haven’t even watched Matrix 1

Jihoon unconsciously pouts.  _ So he can go to movie night but he can’t come to my studio? _

Huffing, about to call Soonyoung to give him a piece of his mind and frankly, maybe even threaten to not give kisses and cuddles the next time he visits, his eyes catch sight of what looks to be a paragraph from Soonyoung.

> **호시** ✓  
> 2020\. 04. 14. 10:10  
> Jihoon-ah, you’ll probably know where I am when you come to  
> Weverse, right?  
> I’m sorry, I said I’d go to the studio but I don’t think I can. I’m  
> very sleepy ㅠㅠ  
> I’m sure you’re also very tired today but wrap it up well. I’m always  
> thankful for you. You’re so precious ❤️

Upon reading the message, Jihoon absolutely refuses to acknowledge the fact that he may or may not be blushing. His heart flutters at the last sentence, and although he feels all the annoyance from before begin to slip away, the embarrassment comes just as quickly.

_ Why would he say this publicly?  _ he thinks, biting down on his bottom lip.  _ That idiot, really...what am I gonna do with him? _

> **호시** ✓  
> 2020\. 04. 14. 10:12  
> Carats~ Oppa’s going to sleep now
> 
> **호시** ✓  
> 2020\. 04. 14. 10:12  
> Everyone goodnight~
> 
> **호시** ✓  
> 2020\. 04. 14. 10:12  
> Swa swa swa~

“Kwon Soonyoung, what should I do with you?” Jihoon asks aloud, aware he’s not asking anyone in particular but himself. “You can’t not go to my studio but then type a message like this, really...” Nonetheless, his fingers move across the keyboard of his phone in response.

> **우지** ✓  
> 2020\. 04. 14. 11:55  
> ㅋㅋ wow, I just saw Weverse ㅋ I was wondering why you didn’t come ㅋㅋㅋ

And maybe he’s a little salty when he spams the ‘ㅋ’ button, and he’s definitely making it obvious, but he would never admit that either. 

He posts the message and reads the onslaught of messages flooding his notifications. Sighing, he leans back against his seat again and stares at the ceiling, still unconsciously pouting. His studio is beginning to get cold again, and the atmosphere is as lonely as ever.

_ What can I do to make Kwon Soonyoung come here?  _ he ponders, eyebrows furrowing.  _ Ah, really...it’s so lonely here. Is he sleeping...? _

Deciding taking a selca would be his best friend, he raises his phone up and switches to the camera app. Angling his phone to get the best result, he messes with his hair for a few minutes, shaking his head around until he opts to sweep it back. Just as he’s about to take the picture, his fingers end up slipping yet his thumb effectively catches his mistake. It ends up coming out blurrier than expected.

Trying again, he manages to successfully capture a decent photo of himself and decides to post both on Weverse.

> **우지** ✓  
> 2020\. 04. 14. 12:13  
> [ image attached ]
> 
> **우지** ✓  
> 2020\. 04. 14. 12:13  
> [ image attached ]

Once again, he’s bombarded with an onslaught of messages not even a minute of posting. Now all that’s left is the waiting game.

Shutting his phone off, he gets back to his computer and messes around with the tracks a little more. If Soonyoung won’t come to his studio, he just needs to push him a little more. He’s proud to say that Soonyoung is inevitably, irrevocably, and incomparably, completely whipped for him; there’s no doubt he’ll come running out of the dorm to his studio.

Sure enough, not even five minutes into production, there’s a  _ ping  _ from his phone.

Eagerly, with nobody to tease him for how quick he is to check his phone, Jihoon reads the message and laughs to himself.

> **Soonie  
> ** Yah ㅠㅠ Lee Jihoonie ㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
>  Why must you do this to me? ㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
>  I want to sleep but you post something like that  
>  How can I sleep now? ㅠㅠ so mean ㅠㅠㅠㅠ

_ Cute,  _ Jihoon thinks absentmindedly. His fingers graze against the screen fondly, and maybe he feels a  _ prickle  _ of regret, but he feels mostly victorious if anything.

> **Soonie  
> ** Yah, are you lonely? ㅋㅋ that’s why you post something like  
>  that, right? ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ  
>  no fairrr ㅠㅠ if I send you a selca, you’ll laugh at me ㅋㅋㅋ  
>  ‘Kwon Hoshi, you always do the same pose with your peace sign’  
>  ‘Kwon Hoshi, your cheeks look fat at that angle’  
>  ㅠㅠㅠ that’s what you say when I post something like that
> 
> **Hoonie  
> ** ㅋㅋㅋ  
>  Because Kwon Hoshi is horrible at technology  
>  ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ
> 
> **Soonie  
> ** yah, but when you post a selca, you look pretty always ㅠㅠ  
>  ㅠㅠㅠㅠ what am I supposed to do ㅠㅠㅠ  
>  Cheeks aflame and teeth struggling to keep his bottom lip from smiling, Jihoon snorts to himself.  _ Kwon Flirt, that’s what you are. _
> 
> **Hoonie  
> ** Come to the studio
> 
> **Soonie  
> ** If I’m gonna get insulted, what’s the point? ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ
> 
> **Hoonie  
> ** Kwon Hoshi, come ㅋㅋㅋ  
>  권호시 바보  
>  ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ 
> 
> **Soonie  
> ** ㅠㅠㅠ Jihoonie is so mean ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
>  Now I don’t want to come ㅠㅠㅠ
> 
> **Hoonie  
> ** 보고 싶어
> 
> **Soonie  
> ** oh you miss me now? ㅋㅋ  
>  you’re saying that so I can come to the studio ㅋㅋㅋㅋ
> 
> **Hoonie  
> ** nooo~  
>  Kwon Hoshi, come
> 
> **Soonie  
> ** please use aegyo~~ ㅋㅋㅋ  
>  I won’t come until you use aegyo ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

Groaning, grateful that Soonyoung can’t see his face, Jihoon types out what is probably the cringiest text he’s ever sent. If he thinks Soonyoung is whipped for him, he doesn’t know what he himself is if he’s going through such drastic measures to get Soonyoung into his studio.

> **Hoonie  
> ** Soonyoungie~  
>  Jihoonie says you should come to his studio because  
>  he misses you
> 
> **Soonie  
> ** 응~ ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ  
>  keep going ㅋㅋ

_ Kwon Hoshi, I will strangle you once you come here,  _ Jihoon thinks embarrassedly.

> **Hoodie  
> ** he says you promised kisses and cuddles when you’re  
>  here ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
>  and now he’s sad because you didn’t come ㅠㅠㅠ
> 
> **Soonie  
> ** 응? ㅋㅋㅋ  
>  Soonyoungie didn’t promise though~  
>  Could it be that Jihoonie wants kisses and cuddles? ㅋㅋ
> 
> **Hoonie  
> ** Kwon Soonyoung, come to my studio now or I will  
>  lock you out next time.
> 
> **Soonie  
> ** ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ   
>  using the full name now ㅋㅋ  
>  Coming~

—

It doesn’t take long for the dancer to arrive, and he’s already giggling when he enters the quiet studio.

“Kwon Hoshi, you are annoying,” Jihoon says, fingers peeling a tangerine during his waiting time. He swivels his chair around and watches Soonyoung make himself home on the couch. “Kwon Hoshi is an idiot."

Soonyoung pouts. “Jihoonie,” he whines, flopping against the arm rest. “This is why I didn’t want to come. You’re so mean to me..."

Jihoon ignores him. “Yah, I did aegyo for you, brat. This is, what, the fifth time you told me you’d come yet you didn’t. What am I going to do with you?” He clicks his tongue. “So you can watch a movie with the members but you can’t come to my studio when I ask? Aish, really..."

“But I’m here now!” cries Soonyoung, pout deepening. 

“Because I did aegyo for you,” says Jihoon, undeterred. “If I didn’t, you wouldn’t have come."

Soonyoung makes a noise at the back of his throat. “No, I came because you said you want kisses and cuddles. Am I supposed to reject such an offer?"

Making a face, Jihoon says, “I didn’t say I want kisses and cuddles. You said you were expecting kisses and cuddles. That’s different."

“Then what am I here for?” Soonyoung asks incredulously, looking sulky. “You only love me because I give you affection when you need it. What about me, Jihoonie? I’m so drained from today yet my own boyfriend won’t give me love. So thoughtless..."

Hiding an amused smile between his teeth, Jihoon counters, “You have a use for me here."

That has Soonyoung perking up instantly. “Really?"

“I need you to listen to the songs I’ve made."

Like that, Soonyoung deflates, pout back on his plush lips and shoulders dropping dramatically. The sight of how quickly the dancer had wilted has Jihoon laughing as he plucks out a tangerine slice and throws it into his mouth. He watches in amusement as Soonyoung whines out, rolling on the couch like a little kid.

“That’s it?” he huffs, glaring at Jihoon. “Nothing else? That’s so boring, Jihoonie. Let’s do something else."

“Like what?"

At that, Soonyoung grins at him as his eyebrows wiggle, and Jihoon feels his expression fall flat. He’d deny anyone who says his ears are red.

“Kwon Hoshi is an idiot,” he repeats.

Soonyoung bursts out laughing, eyes turning into slanted lines and cheeks bunching up cutely as he lies down on the couch. Jihoon finds himself smiling fondly as he shakes his head, then removes his legs from underneath him and goes to lie down beside the dancer.

Shifting back against the couch, Soonyoung allows Jihoon more room to lie down, until the producer feels Soonyoung's arms wrap securely around him to prevent him from falling off the edge. He feels Soonyoung nuzzle into his neck, then a warm breath washing over his skin.

“Jihoonie,” he mumbles cutely, fingers hemming Jihoon’s shirt. “Isn’t this my shirt?"

“It’s mine now,” Jihoon hums, throwing another tangerine piece into his mouth. “No refunds."

Soonyoung snorts. “Are you the one who’s been hoarding half of my clothes then? I didn’t notice it at first but then my hat went missing, and then my black hoodie also went missing..."

Jihoon makes a noise of disagreement. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Ask Kim Mingyu."

“Then what’s that hanging over your chair?"

Jihoon looks over, and sure enough, Soonyoung’s black hoodie hangs on the back of his chair. Feeling his neck warm up, he refuses to look at the dancer. He can feel Soonyoung smiling teasingly against his nape, dropping a lingering kiss there.

“That’s also mine,” claims Jihoon, popping another tangerine into his mouth. “It’s been mine since last year."

“Really?” Soonyoung muses. “Because I brought that last year."

Humming, Jihoon shrugs. “What a small world.”

Jerking suddenly, he feels a laugh bubble in his throat when fingers dig into his sides relentlessly. His wriggling proves to be pathetic when he realizes that Soonyoung still has his arms wrapped around him like vines, and he can only wriggle helplessly as he begins to get tickled. 

“Give it back, Lee Jihoonie,” Soonyoung growls into his ear, voice playful. “I want it back."

“I told you it’s mine!” squeals Jihoon, legs kicking around as he giggles. “You can’t have it! It’s mine! Wait — no — my tangerine! Hey — give that back!"

Even with all his wriggling, Soonyoung somehow manages to grab the tangerine out of his hand and shoves the remaining three pieces into his mouth. With a gasp, Jihoon twists around to stare at the dancer in disbelief, mouth falling open as Soonyoung grins smugly at him.

“No hoodie,” he says around the mouthful he took. “No tangerine."

“You — You monster,” Jihoon splutters, then his eyes narrow into a glare. “Kwon Hoshi, give it back."

“Give it back?” questions Soonyoung incredulously, lips curling up as he chews obnoxiously. “I can’t give it back.” His face gradually changes as he hisses. “Ah, damn it. My stomatitis..."

“You idiot, Kwon Hoshi, give me my tangerine,” Jihoon says, leaning closer. “That’s why you don't eat citrus foods when you have stomatitis."

Soonyoung shakes his head and puckers his lips. “I don’t care. Come and get it then, Lee Woozi."

It’s definitely a challenge, if Soonyoung’s raised eyebrow is anything to go by. He looks smug, like he knows Jihoon won’t do anything about it, and the producer will be damned if he doesn’t prove him wrong. Smug Soonyoung is Annoying Soonyoung, and Annoying Soonyoung sucks.

Leaning down, heartbeat escalating, Jihoon presses their lips together firmly, the taste of tangerine melting on his tongue as he licks kittenishly at Soonyoung’s lips. He can hear the startled noise the dancer makes at the back of his throat, clearly not having seen his action coming. 

As quick as he’s done it, Jihoon pulls away and licks his lips, the citrus taste still lingering as Soonyoung stares at him with wide eyes.

There’s a beat, and then Soonyoung is groaning, covering his face with his hands. His ears are tinged red. “Jihoonie..."

“Yah,” says Jihoon, just as embarrassed as he tries to pull Soonyoung’s hands away from his face. “Yah, Kwon Hoshi, you can’t act embarrassed when you were so confident earlier. What kind of reaction is that?"

“I wasn’t expecting you to actually do it, what the hell,” is what Soonyoung whines, lips jut out into another pout. “Yah, I wasn’t even ready. I want another kiss."

“What?” squawks Jihoon. “No! You’re supposed to be here to help me, not — not so we can make out!"

“You were the one who kissed me first but you’re saying it like I initiated it! Another one, please?"

“If you hadn’t eaten my tangerine, I wouldn’t have kissed you first,” retorts Jihoon, cheeks red. “No. Listen to the songs I made first."

Soonyoung sulks. “I won’t listen if you don’t give me my kiss."

“I won’t give you your kiss if you don’t listen."

He struggles to fight down a smile as Soonyoung whines, “Jihoonie! You’re being mean again!"

“I wonder why..."

“Please? Just one,” Soonyoung pleads at him again. “Please? Please, please, please, please, pleasepleasepleaseplease _ please  _ — "

Jihoon rolls his eyes and leans up, pressing a kiss square on the dancer’s lips and pulling away as quickly as he’d done it. He removes himself from Soonyoung’s hold and walks towards his chair. “There’s your kiss. Now listen to my songs."

“Jihoonie!” wails Soonyoung, obviously not happy. “No, not like that! I meant longer! A longer kiss! Like — “ He stretches his arms wide, “this long."

Snorting, Jihoon turns back to his screen. “No. You said just one, and that’s one kiss."

There’s an annoyed huff behind him, some shuffling, and then he hears the sound of Soonyoung texting furiously on his phone. Grinning silently to himself, Jihoon feels the fondness in his chest swell, but then he hears a  _ ping _ on his phone and reaches out to read the message.

> **호시** ✓  
> 2020\. 04. 14. 12:41  
> Carats~ Jihoonie is being mean again ㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
> ㅠㅠ I’m upset ㅠㅠㅠㅠ
> 
> **호시** ✓  
> 2020\. 04. 14. 12:41  
> ㅠㅠㅠ He breaks my heart ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ
> 
> **호시** ✓  
> 2020\. 04. 14. 12:41  
> ahhhh ㅠㅠ my stomatitis ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

Jihoon scoffs, swiveling in his chair to look at the sulking dancer. “Really?"

“I’m being honest,” Soonyoung sniffs.

Lips curling up, Jihoon types his own reply.

> **우지** ✓  
> 2020\. 04. 14. 12:42  
> Kwon Hoshi is annoying ㅋㅋㅋ
> 
> **우지** ✓  
> 2020\. 04. 14. 12:42  
> Kwon Hoshi is...

Just as Jihoon is about to type out more potential insults, Soonyoung’s reply comes quickly.

> **호시** ✓  
> 2020\. 04. 14. 12:42  
> Jihoonie’s ❤️
> 
> **호시** ✓  
> 2020\. 04. 14. 12:42  
> ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

“Oh my god, seriously?” Jihoon questions, swiveling around in his chair to stare flatly at Soonyoung. “Kwon Hoshi is Jihoonie’s?"

Soonyoung grins cheekily at him. “It’s true."

Sighing, knowing their leader is probably gonna scold them later, Jihoon is quick to type out a swift reply.

> **우지** ✓  
> 2020\. 04. 14. 12:44  
> You’re being weird..

“There,” he declares, pocketing his phone. “All fixed. Now can we  _ please  _ get back to listening to my songs?"

“Kiss first."

Rolling his eyes, Jihoon stares at Soonyoung, who’s only looking back at him with determination. Despite members teasing him for his weird obsession with tigers, Jihoon can clearly see what Soonyoung calls, his tiger gaze. Said tiger gaze means he won’t back down.

With a sigh and a groan, Jihoon trudges over and tries to ignore the fluttering feeling in his chest when he sees Soonyoung’s face light up. He has to convince himself that he’s only doing this so they can move on to listening to his songs, and not because he also wants to kiss Soonyoung.

“If I kiss you, will you listen to my songs?"

Soonyoung nods eagerly, tugging Jihoon into his lap. Almost tripping from the dancer’s excitement, he braces himself against his shoulder before settling down.

“Five seconds, at least,” encourages Soonyoung.

Rolling his eyes again — he seems to be doing that a lot — Jihoon relents, “Fine. Five seconds. Starting now."

Needless to say, they end up kissing for more than five seconds, maybe even getting carried away, and Jihoon’s songs remain unheard by Sooyoung, but if you were to ask him, he’d tell you it wasn’t his fault. Distantly, he thinks he hears his phone ping, but that’s the least of his concerns now.

—

> **최승철** ✓  
> 2020\. 04. 14. 12:50  
> Yah, what are you kids doing?
> 
> **최승철** ✓  
> 2020\. 04. 14. 12:50  
> Please go to sleep.
> 
> **최승철** ✓  
> 2020\. 04. 14. 12:54  
> Are you guys sleeping?
> 
> **최승철** ✓  
> 2020\. 04. 14. 12:58  
> Yah
> 
> **최승철** ✓  
> 2020\. 04. 14. 12:58  
> Why isn’t anyone answering me? ㅠㅠ
> 
> **최승철** ✓  
> 2020\. 04. 14. 1:02  
> Maybe they did go to sleep ㅋㅋㅋㅋ
> 
> **최승철** ✓  
> 2020\. 04. 14. 1:03  
> Carats, goodnight~

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Poor Seungcheol ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ
> 
> Anyway, obviously the second half of this fic is fake, so I tried making it as real as possible ㅋㅋ All these Soonhoon crumbs ㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
> Anyway, Coups and Hoshi new hair color? ㅠㅠ I’m not ready
> 
> Their Weverse is a mess but we been knew.  
> (And yes, I did use the actual timestamps and dates from Weverse ㅋㅋㅋ)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistehri)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/mistehri)
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ❤


End file.
